Una chica ? llamada Kenko
by Kirara26
Summary: Todos conocemos a nuestro Kenshin con su corazón de oro, pero estará dispuesto a sacrificar su hombría por una chica preciosa que lo encandiló a primera vista? Averiguenlo!
1. Default Chapter

Bueno, como no podría ser de otra forma, acá estoy molestando otra vez, jejeje. Mil disculpas para la Dark Raxiel, que le había prometido no hacer un fic de este calibre hasta no hacer.... ese que te dije. También sé y soy conciente de que tengo mi pobre "Dejav" en proceso y tengo para subir uno de CCS pero bueno... no me miren a mi sino a todas esas cosas que me inspiran (véase OVAs y otros merchandising) que tengo en mi compu. Creo que a estas alturas ya no hay defensa que valga, no?

Espero, realmente que guste y que por lo menos, algunas de las cosas les hagan sonreír. ¿Un poquito de Ranma ½? Tal vez... yo creo que no y no se asusten, Saito no se va a convertir en lobo con el agua fría ..

Por cierto, quiero dedicarle este trabajito a Blanca Carolina Perez Quesada, una amiga estupenda que hice en la red a la cual admiro y quiero muchisimo.

Acá va!

Una chica (?) llamada Kenko.

Capítulo uno: _Ella es mi prima, Kenko._

En un frío día de febrero, más precisamente en el último, había un gran tumulto en la Universidad de Tokio, debido a que tanto nuevos como viejos estudiantes se reunían anotarse en el nuevo año lectivo. Ya todos habían hecho una pre-inscripción así que solo pasaban para ver las clases y los horarios, o para hablar con los profesores por los masters y postgrados posibles. El tiempo frío, que para estas épocas debería haber menguado estaba terrible ese día, debido a un aguacero de última hora que agarró a varios estudiantes desprevenidos. La Universidad, también llamada por los lugareños "To-dai" estaba, pese a lo feo del tiempo rebosante de gente. Y como para que no lo esté! Muchos estudiantes habían realizado grandes esfuerzos estudiando y estudiando para rendir bien los exámenes de ingreso para estudiar allí. Había un pequeño porcentaje de estudiantes que viajaron desde otras prefecturas para poder asistir pero todo el esfuerzo era bien recibido por el reconocimiento del estudio.

Entre toda esa gente bien se podía pasar como cualquier "hijo de vecino" y él no era la excepción. Tras pasar el umbral de la gran entrada, admiró la multiplicidad de carteles que estaban en las paredes, indicando para que lugar había que dirigirse. Prestó atención a los bustos y otros folletos que estaban en una gran pizarra entre los cuales figuraba un colorido "bienvenidos" en varios idiomas. Fijó la vista en el indicador del Departamento de Letras y se encaminó hacia allí. Dejaba un pequeño rastro húmedo a su paso, que se escurría de su campera impermeable mojada y aún con la capucha puesta llamó a una puerta con un cartelito con letras negras. ¿Paraguas? No usaba, prefería sentir la lluvia sobre la ropa.

Tomando el pomo de la puerta y girándolo pidió permiso antes de entrar y se adentró en la oficina. Era algo vieja, con la mayor parte de sus muebles en madera con una división central que separaba una pequeña secretaría de la oficina principal. Los pisos, también de madera, crujieron un poco con sus pasos pero la señorita que tenía enfrente estaba muy ocupada en sus asuntos como para darse cuenta. Se escuchaba un leve tecleo en la oficina contigua y una silla que hacía ruidos de metal corroído. Se acercó al escritorio de la secretaria, una mujer de unos años más que él y, aclarándose la garganta llamó su atención que estaba fija en una computadora.

-disculpe, estaría el señor Tanaka?- dijo despacito y de forma amable. La mujer volteó para encontrarse con un encapuchado con ojos cristalinos. Le sonrió y le contestó –si, enseguida lo llamo. ¿usted ha concertado una cita con él?-

-oh, si seño..(miró el anillo reluciente en la mano de la chica)..ra. Yo llamé desde Kyoto hace un mes, más o menos para concertar esta entrevista-

-está bien. ¿Puedo saber porqué asunto?-

-si, por un postgrado en Literatura Clásica Japonesa, me dijeron que el podría ser mi profesor guía.-

-ahh! De acuerdo!, ya le digo- dijo esto mientras se levantaba de la silla, también de madera y le preguntó, justo antes de voltear y golpear la puerta en la oficina posterior. –disculpe, ¿su nombre?-

-Himura, Himura Kenshin-

-de acuerdo, Señor Himura, siéntese y espere por favor hasta que el doctor pueda atenderlo-

-muchas gracias- dijo él, destapándose una reluciente cabellera roja y mostrando ahora si sus ojos violetas acompañados de una amable sonrisa. Se sacó el camperón y lo dejó colgado en un perchero. Se sentó en un gran sillón de cuero y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando hizo el ruido tan típico cuando se terminó de apoyar. A veces, se sentía con al menos 10 años menos al reírse de tonterías como esas.

* * *

Una jovencita, de no más de 17 años aparentemente corría como loca bajo la tenue lluvia en Tokyo. Su larga y prolija trenza se meneaba con sus movimientos. Pese a estar con un impermeable buena parte de sus pantalones y la que dejaba al descubierto su campera también estaba algo húmeda haciendo que el celeste de su remera se tornara casi azul. Ya adentro y tratando de recuperar el aliento buscó con la vista y, hasta donde le permitía su baja estatura, a alguien que pueda orientarla. Necesitaba saber sus horarios, profesores y aulas y en esa multitud parecía que no fuera a encontrarlo nunca. Mientras recorría el concurrido salón principal alcanzó a ver el anuncio de "1 año de Artes" y con una gran sonrisa buscó su nombre en la grilla para averiguar sus datos. Sacando de su mojada mochila (que gracias a Dios era de una especie de tela plástica) un cuadernito y una lapicera buscó con la vista su nombre entre el montón. Como no podía encontrarlo por una cuestión muy sencilla (con más de 200 kanjis parecidos, chiquitos y pegados... ¿alguien puede hacer una buena búsqueda?)se empezó a ayudar con la lapicera, haciendo de señalador. Mientras pasaba se chocó con otra lapicera y miró a su dueño. Una chica la estaba mirando también y le sonreía. Casi como un susurro le pidió disculpas y siguió en lo suyo. Nuestra chica de trenza larga la miró un ratito. Pelo larguísimo en una cola de caballo alta y de un color negro azulino, un poco más alta que ella y con unos grandes ojos azules profundos detrás de unos lentes de marco negro fino con vidrios rectangulares. También notó que si no fuera por ese choque jamás se habría percatado de su presencia ya que estaba totalmente vestida de negro y bien parecía venir de un velorio. No le quedaba mal pero la confundía con el resto, un buen camuflaje. En cambio ella de celeste y jeans azules claros... casi una antítesis. Vio que la chica se encontró y anotaba sus horarios. Ya prestando atención también se buscó a ella misma y, al encontrarse entre la maraña de ideogramas anotó sus clases. La chica la miró de nuevo, ahora al parecer queriendo entablar una conversación. 

-hola-dijo suavemente y miró donde apuntaba la lapicera de su receptora- Makimachi-san, parece que estamos en los mismos cursos-

-ah! Hola!-dijo ella, sonriendo. Parecía una adolescente de 14 años poniéndose nerviosa al hablar con extraños. –parece que si, ¿no es cierto? Disculpa, pero si vamos a ser compañeras llámame por mi nombre, Misao- dijo terminando sus anotaciones y tendiéndole la mano. La otra se la apretó en un gesto cordial.

-bueno, Misao-san, un gusto conocerte. Me llamo Kamiya Kaoru y espero que nos llevemos bien- completó con una sonrisa. Misao estaba contenta, tanto que la habían asustado sobre Tokyo. La chica esta, Kaoru, parecía de lo más amable y no concordaba con el montón de mitos que le habían dicho de la gente de la gran ciudad. Tenía también bastante gracia para hablar así que pensó que seguro vendría de una buena familia. Kaoru mientras la miraba divertida porque se había quedado con la mano de ella agarrada mientras pensaba en vaya a saber que cosa.

Sin duda no es de aquí, pensó Kaoru un rato después de ver como miraba su reciente compañera el centro de la ciudad. Se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a comprar un par de cosas que seguro necesitarían, como cuadernos, hojas para los dibujos, etc. Kaoru, tratando de comenzar una conversación con su acompañante habló del clima, de la ciudad, de la gente, de todo un poco pero de nada en particular. Sin poderlo evitar la más alta de las dos preguntó – tu no eres de Tokyo, ¿no es cierto?-. Misao, un poco sorprendida, asintió con la cabeza, después de todo si bien Tokyo era una urbe gigantesca y abrumadora no era tan distinta de su tierra natal. – Si, soy de Kyoto, vine a realizar mis estudios aquí porque dicen que la To-dai es la mejor de todas...-

- Bueno- dijo Kaoru cortándola –en algunas cosas es la mejor, pero en otras no lo es tanto. Por suerte nuestras asignaturas tienen buena fama y reputación-

- Si, es cierto- contestó la otra. -¿alguno de tus compañeros de la preparatoria está también estudiando aquí?-

Las facciones de la otra chica se pusieron rígidas por un instante para estar de nuevo relajadas en segundos – Ahh, no, toda la gente que me importa está estudiando lejos pero no me siento sola de todas formas- terminó con una sonrisa. Misao no pudo evitar pensar en como haría esa chica para estar bien lidiando con esa clase de soledad ya que ella se moriría sin tener a sus amigos cerca. De hecho, ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales había dudado seriamente de mudarse a Tokyo a pesar de que su futuro como artista era muy prometedor. – Pero dime, Misao-san, tu no has venido sola, no? No puedo imaginarte como una persona que lleve bien estar sin gente alrededor, no sé por qué, jeje- agregó Kaoru.

- Ah! No! He venido con unos familiares que no me dejaban venir sola de ninguna forma. Son tan sobre protectores a veces pero al mismo tiempo no puedo imaginarme sin ellos, menos sin el abuelo-

- A mi me pasa lo mismo con mi padre, sabes? Pero a veces es bastante molesto cuando se pone todo conservador y paranoico-

- Bueno, Kaoru, así son los padres después de todo... jajaja, mi abuelo es justo igual que tu papá-

- Si, tienes razón- Dijo Kaoru sin poder evitar reírse un poco. Por lo poco que había hablado con la chica era divertida, sería excelente tenerla por amiga en su carrera, como para no sentirse tan sola. Y parecía que Misao pensaba lo mismo porque la miraba simpática, todavía entre risitas. Después de comprar un par de cosas fueron a comer algo donde pasó algo bastante extraño. Si bien Misao notaba que Kaoru recibía una cantidad notable de miradas de los chicos que pasaba era rara la actitud de la chica ante ellas. Mientras ella se ruborizaba terriblemente Kaoru demostraba un fastidio increíble. Tal vez eran así los chicos de Tokyo, pensó, y ella siendo residente ya estaba acostumbrada a esta clase de demostraciones.

Cuando Misao dijo que se iba para su casa porque tenía cosas que hacer Kaoru la acompañó a tomarse un taxi. En eso, un muchacho bastante apuesto le ofreció el taxi que iba a tomarse para que Misao lo pudiese usar. La aludida no hizo menos que sonreír y agradecer pero en cuanto pudo darse cuenta, como una estatua de piedra estaba Kaoru sentada a su lado, con una furia de mil demonios matando al chico con la mirada.

Obviamente que Misao se asustó y pensó que su nueva amiga estaba completamente loca.

Con un hilo de voz le preguntó que se trataba todo eso, esa reacción tan imprevista. Con una mirada fulminante le contestó seria –no confío en los hombres y no me agradan en absoluto -. Después de escuchar al taxista tragar saliva de una forma bastante abrupta y ahora con un leve tembleque en las manos la cabeza de Misao empezó a carburar. Bueno, pensó, tal vez es feminista o algo por el estilo, con toda esta nueva movida de la liberación femenina en Japón.

Pero algo era muy cierto: para ser sus primeras horas entablando una conversación con alguien de Tokyo, esta había sido muy interesante y ya escucharía que pensaría su familia al respecto. Después de todo, tal vez si su hermana tenía razón y toda la gente de Tokyo estaba bien loca.

* * *

Kenshin había vuelto hecho una sopa de la universidad para encontrarse con su tío mirando la televisión muriéndose de risa. 

Literalmente.

El tipo ya estaba grande para andar haciéndose esa clase de fiesta mirando dibujitos graciosos. A ver si le daba un paro de solo reírse. Igualmente, toda esa apariencia de viejo débil era solo eso, una apariencia. Si los ponían a pelearse a trompadas limpias seguro que el mayor saldría limpito de golpes y él con varias costillas rotas. Aún así las ordenes de su padre fueron bastante claras: "Cuida al viejo y a la chica". Era un fastidio ser el mayor responsable de los tres. Visto y considerando que iba a ser la "mam" del trío que la suerte había formado fue a hacer algunas tareas domesticas, luego de poder acomodarse mejor en lo que sería por los siguientes dos años aproximadamente su habitación. Bah, de poder acumular el montón de libros y poco equipaje que había traído.

Pero todo sea por el estudio, después de todo, pocas veces se viene recomendado y graduado con honores de la Universidad de Kyoto.

Como sea, tenía que empezar a acomodarse antes de que llegue su prima y lo vuelva loco hablando y hablando sin parar. O sea, a veces era divertido pero hoy no estaba del mejor de los humores. Primero, se había empapado y no estaba muy abrigado, por consiguiente se moría de frío. Segundo: el profesor que tenía que ver, si bien parecía un buen tipo y mejor profesional no tenía mucho tiempo para la entrevista teniendo en cuenta el comienzo del año lectivo y montañas de trabajo que hacer. Y tercero, como frutilla del postre, un muchacho lo confundió por una chica y lo tuvo toda una calle diciendo promesas de amor eterno bajo la lluvia.

Hasta que se cansó y le pegó tal grito que no dejó duda de su hombría.

Lo bueno es que después de ordenarse en su nuevo habitáculo se iba a dar un rico baño con agua caliente y eso le sacaría parte de su mal humor. Por suerte el clima se estaba despejando así que cuando vuelva ella la iba a agarrar de esa trenza larga y le iba a obligar sutilmente que lo acompañe al mercado. Todo, por supuesto, después de su tan merecido baño.

Al rato, cuando estaba casi terminando de bañarse se escuchó la puerta de entrada, seguida de un "ya estoy en casaaaaa" de la voz inconfundiblemente infantil de su prima Misao. A lo que le siguió una sobre actuación de su tío de "abuelito preocupado" que terminó en un indefinido ruido a roto y golpes.

Hay cosas que nunca cambian. Vamos a ver si en el transcurso de esto seguimos pensando lo mismo.

* * *

Después de deshacerse de su abuelo Misao empezó a llamar a grito pelado a su primo, ya que se moría de ganas de contarle que había conocido a una chica en la facultad que era compañera suya y que era algo... especial. Especial de una forma que aún no podía calificarla. Como al quinto grito se escuchó por detrás de su propia voz una voz tranquila que no podía no ser otra que la de su primito. Aprovechando que el iba a tardar al menos unos cinco minutos más usó el tiempo a favor para poder cambiarse y ponerse algo seco y calentito. Y de paso, buscaba algo para entretenerse que no fuese una televisión porque los ojos ya le iban a quedar cuadrados de tanto mirar el aparato. No encontrando nada mejor agarró un mazo de cartas que tenía a mano y se fue para el comedor. Después pasó por la cocina a preparar un poco de té y ver con que excusa podía hacer que Kenshin de una buena vez se pusiera a jugar con ella porque por lo que sabía el era bastante bueno para los juegos de azar y siempre es divertido el desafío. 

Cuando el se reunió con el resto de los habitantes de la casa, todavía con la cabeza húmeda se sintió un poco intimidado con la mirada siniestra de Misao. Definitivamente esto no estaba bien, porque _esa_ cara significaba que una _gran petición_ venía aparejada. Y como bien inteligente que era, hizo algo totalmente fuera de carácter y quiso correr de ahí tan rápido que ni se le viera el polvo.

-tsk, tsk, Himura, de nosotros no te escapas, no sabes todo lo que tengo que contarte!!- anunció una intimidante mujercita que lo tenía mortalmente agarrado del cuello de la remera.

Bueno, tal vez huir no era la forma más inteligente de escapar de ella. Visto que no tenía otra opción se sentó en la mesa y se puso a jugar a las cartas mientras reticentemente escuchaba su relato (como si tuviese muchas alternativas). De repente una descripción lo sacó de ese estado de tozudez y empezó a escuchar a Misao con más atención.

- Pero, no te imaginas, realmente me asusté con su reacción. Ella es una chica preciosa y no debería ser tan... como decirlo... "defensiva" con los chicos, después de todo había varios notablemente interesados en ella-

- Bueno, Misao-chan, tal vez ella tenga novio- dijo calmadamente Okina, el abuelo de ella y su infame tío. –después de todo, siendo como dijiste que es _seguro_ tiene a alguien-

- Tock, tock, tierra al abuelo- contestó ella con sarcasmo - ¿acaso no dejé claro que ella me dijo, fuerte y claro que _no confiaba_ y, ciertamente _no le agradaban en lo más mínimo_ los hombres?. Pero no pude notar algo así como lesbianismo, si es lo que estás pensando, noté algo como un profundo rencor, o algo parecido- dijo Misao mientras cambiaba sus cartas y lucía pensativa.

Aunque realmente el pensativo era el pelirrojo. Antes que nada, remarquemos que si bien Misao reconocía que había chicas lindas en el mundo nunca decían que eran preciosas, además de su hermana mayor, Karen, que la veía como un modelo a seguir en algunos aspectos. Así que la chica de la que hablaban, una tal Kaoru si mal no recordaba, debía ser bonita, bastante. En segundo lugar, debe ser una chica educada por la forma respetuosa en la cual se refería Misao de ella. Y por último esa extraña actitud... si, definitivamente esa chica era _todo_ menos lesbiana. Tal vez una gran herida en el pasado o algo parecido. O simplemente nunca se había enamorado, o un montón de cosas...

Y sin darse cuenta, perdió el juego por perderse en sus pensamientos.

Con una risa malévola Misao mostró su mano ganadora y el se quedó con la boca abierta, después de todo al principio del juego habían hablando de prendas o algo por el estilo. Bueno, al menos una cosa mala más no le hacía más daño al día. La frase dice "que le hace una raya más al tigre?", no es cierto?. Solo esperaba que esto no fuera ni doloroso ni cruel. La muchachita, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo se puso en grupo con su abuelo por unos segundos para pensar la prenda perfecta por haber prestado tan poca atención. Volviéndose los dos a enfrentar al pelirrojo, que para ese entonces con todo ese misterio ya estaba teniendo un leve tic en el ojo izquierdo de los nervios, dijeron en una voz extrañamente pausada.

- Kenshin, tu prenda es dar un paseo con Misao por el centro- dijo Okina

Él suspiró aliviado y trató de levantarse hasta que una mano fuerte lo sujetó del hombro.

- Pero disfrazado de mujer-

Unos pájaros trémulos salieron volando de un árbol cercano ante un grito salvaje varonil que decía: ¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

Kaoru iba tan metida en sus propias ideas que cuando estaba en el centro se olvidó de comprar unos carboncillos que se le hacían indispensables para poder practicar unos sombreados, así que no le quedó más remedio que salir de nuevo a la calle e ir de nuevo a la librería. Una vez que llegó a su objetivo, compró lo que necesitaba y estaba saliendo de nuevo a la calle para irse derecho a su casa, cuando una trenza larga moviéndose le llamó la atención y buscó con la mirada. 

Por más grande que sea la ciudad, pensó, evidentemente estoy destinada a cruzarme con esta chica. Cuando se estaba acercando notó que Misao no estaba sola sino que una persona extranjera la acompañaba. Bueno, una mujer extranjera, para ser más precisa. La chica pelirroja, que se veía sencillamente aterrada y muy incómoda, no dejaba de morderse el labio inferior y caminaba como si fuese un robot. Bastante divertido, si me dejan agregar. Sin saber si acercarse o no tentó a su suerte y dio un paso en dirección de su conocida, llamándola ligeramente por su nombre. La aludida, con un giro rápido, la vio y prácticamente corrió hacia ella llevándose a la extranjera casi flameando. Kaoru tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para suprimir la risa porque la imagen no era para menos. Una vez que Misao estuvo enfrente de ella le dijo –bueno, parece que nos encontramos otra vez, ¿no, Misao-san?-

- Ah, Kaoru, que agradable sorpresa! No pensaba encontrarte por aquí- contestó un poco incómoda, sintiendo lo poco feliz que se sentía su avergonzadisimo primo.

_Primo!!!_

_**Primo**. **Varón**. **Hombre**, _parafraseando a Kaoru "_no me agradan en absoluto_"

Rápido, Misao, se repetía fervientemente, piensa en algo rápido.

Kaoru la miraba curiosa desde sus anteojos, con una media sonrisa. Kenshin, con ese gesto, tuvo que suprimir un saltito. Dios, pensó, la chica esta Kaoru _realmente _es preciosa. Y el vestido de mujer... que fastidio.

Un momento, esta podía ser una oportunidad única e irrepetible y le iba a sacar todo el provecho mientras pudiese. Porque al ver a la chica que tenía enfrente y como todo buen hombre que se jactaba que era, no podía dejarla sola con su trauma. Además del hecho de que se moría por conocerla. Misao, mientras tanto, pasaba unos extraños tres minutos de silencio y Kaoru se reía quedito de la escena. -¿acaso no nos vas a presentar, Misao-san?- dijo suavecito la chica de la cola de caballo alta, mirando directamente en los ojos violetas del acompañante de la desesperada Misao.

Dejando MUY buena parte de su orgullo de lado, y con la voz más femenina que pudo hacer en ese momento Kenshin dijo –pero, Misao-chan, ¡cómo no vas a presentarme a tu amiga!-

Tratando de no hacer tan notorio la forma voraz en que sus ojos se agrandaron de la impresión Misao trató de pensar en que decir mientras hablaba al mismo tiempo –ah! Si, por supuesto!! Er.. ella es mi... prima!! Ella vino conmigo de Kyoto para hacer un posgrado en...-

-Letras- contestó amablemente Kenshin, mientras sentía como un calor inusual producto de su vergüenza lo estaba sofocando.

-ah, si, Letras. Bueno, eso es, como mi primo-

UPS. Bueno, un detallito más, uno menos, que importaba.

- Ah, es un placer, mi nombre es Kamiya Kaoru, un placer conocerte...- dijo, mientras tendía su mano en un gesto de cortesía. Ok, ahora si Kenshin se quedó helado, no había pensado en el nombre.

- Ken...-

- Kenko!!!, Kenko Himura!- prácticamente grito Misao – Kenko Himura, mi prima-

Kaoru se rió de la reacción de su amiga, era una chica tan efusiva! –Entonces, Himura-san, espero que nos llevemos bien- terminó guiñando el ojo.

Y con esta frase final Kenshin estaba absolutamente seguro que no descansaría hasta ayudar a esta chica adorable que tenía enfrente, aunque el orgullo de hombre se le fuera al caño por eso.

_Continuará._

* * *

Notas de Kirara26: Bueno, esto se me ocurrió una vez y es una idea que tenía en la cabeza, que me parecía muy divertida pero no sabía como "introducirla" por acá. Además de que tenía miedo de que ya haya algo por el estilo. Igualmente, vamos a ver que respuesta trae de los lectores. Este capítulo tan corto para mis estándares es una especie de tester. Si obtiene buenos resultados, se actualiza más rápido, sino... bueno, cuando haya tiempo. Por cierto, infinidad de gracias a mi beta que me señaló varias cosas interesantes, gracias Blanca! 

Ahh!!! Lo de To-dai (los/as que vieron alguna vez _Love Hina_ saben de lo que hablo) es una abreviatura de Tokyo Daigaku (Universidad de Tokyo)

Besotes y que la disfruten.

Nos vemos!!

Kirara26.


	2. Un poco de background familiar

Después de AÑOS de silencio de mi parte, vuelvo a los pagos donde di mis primeros pasos. Todo tiene una explicación, ya que no es que uno se "propone" estar inspirado y las ideas se te agolpan en la cabeza.

En realidad, este regreso se los debo a ustedes, ya que si no hubiese sido sus reviews de aliento yo no hubiese tomado coraje de volver a escribir.

No quiero extenderme mucho con esto, sé que lo que realmente esperan es lo que vaya a escribir abajo y no cualquiera de mis justificaciones. Solo espero que este regreso no sea malo y que arruine de alguna forma los trabajos que hice con anterioridad, en cualquiera de las categorías que quiero profundamente.

Estoy muy feliz de volver. Espero que sea para mejor.

Hasta luego.

* * *

Una chica llamada Kenko

Un poco de background familiar

Como era lógico, para él seguía haciendo frío. Lógicas cuestiones de temperatura, por supuesto, cuando uno está aún medio mojado.

Venía haciendo un clima fatal desde que llegaron de Kyoto, y eso a Kenshin no le hacía ninguna gracia. Después de todo lo que le estaba pasando encima tenía que lidiar con este tiempo terrible.

Lo bueno e interesante, además de su carrera, parecía ser la amiga de su prima. Una dulzura de chica, realmente. Lástima que si se enteraba que era hombre, bueno... la experiencia no iba a ser agradable.

Miraba las ropas que Misao le había prestado para disfrazarse y que aún tenía puestas, y suspiró. Quería, lo deseaba fuertemente, y esperaba poder ayudar a Kaoru a recuperarse del trauma en el que estaba, pero también dentro de su altruismo sabía que había un motivo personal lo suficientemente importante para que siga aún cuando las cosas no se veían bien. Quería que, después que se haya revertido la situación:

a) Lo quiera mucho (aunque sea como mujer) como para **no** matarlo a golpes cuando le diga que es hombre.

b) Y luego se de cuenta que su nueva "lesbianidad" se deba a que siempre estuvo atraída a el, por alguna extraña razón.

Bueno, con soñar no se pierde nada.

* * *

Misao estaba extrañada con la reacción de su primo Kenshin. ¿O de ahora en más sería su prima?

Tenía la certeza de haberle dicho a Kaoru que también tenía un primo, por lo que seguro tendría que mantener la farsa, de manera que parecieran una suerte de gemelos que nunca aparecen juntos. A Kaoru parecía caerle muy bien Kenko, y su primo estaba fascinado con la chica... no por nada dicen que a los pelirrojos gustan de las personas opuestas, y más opuesta que Kaoru en su coloración tal vez no encontraría.

Lo que le preocupaba ahora es que Kenshin estaba decido y dispuesto a ayudarla, sabiendo que iba a tener que aprender muchas cosas de ser mujer en poco tiempo. Muy poco tiempo. Por suerte el chico es más terco que un burro y nadie le iba a sacar la idea de la cabeza.

Pero antes que nada, hay que llamar a la Hada Mágica de este cuento. Tomando su celular, discó un número ya conocido y fue atendida casi inmediatamente.

-Misao¿tengo que empezar a asustarme o todo está bien?-

-Hola hermanita! Siempre un gusto poder hablar contigo!-

Una voz cansada suspiro y contestó -OK¿qué le hiciste al pobre Kenshin esta vez?-

Y así fue como Karen se introdujo en la historia de estos pseudo gemelos pelirrojos.

* * *

Karen siempre fue una mujer agradecida. Ya de muy temprana edad, cuando tenía apenas 5 años, su padre le contó lo mucho que ella le había agradecido a su mamá el darle una hermanita. Incluso cuando en el parto la mujer perdió la vida, Karen nunca dejó de agradecer que su madre haya sido tan valiente y generosa por dar todo por su hija. Ese fue el motivo por el que decidieron ponerle a la recién nacida el nombre de su madre. Si bien ella no tenía muchos recuerdos de su mamá, tenía a su padre que le contaba cosas de ella y la mantenía en su memoria. Claro, otra cosa tampoco podía hacer el pobre hombre. Desarrolló un temprano Alzheimer y sus recuerdos solo se remitían hasta el nacimiento de Misao, para casi no reconocer a sus hijas en estos momentos.

Karen iba a Kyoto a saludarlo muy a menudo, después de todo, era su papá. El siempre la confundía con su hermana, la madre de Kenshin. Es que ella, su padre, Mikka y Kenshin eran los únicos que habían heredado el gen recesivo rojo de la familia. Siempre le preguntaba por la bolita pelirroja que la seguía a todos lados, a lo que siempre contestaba que había crecido y que estaba en la Universidad. Que sería un gran escritor.

Su padre siempre le hablaba de su difunta esposa, y era por eso que Karen lo veía cada vez menos. Se sentía culpable de no poder recordarla, y la imagen viva que tenía de ella eran las pocas filmaciones o fotografías que habían sobrevivido el paso del tiempo. Aún así, las semejanzas con su hermana pequeña con su madre eran asombrosas. Ella, en cambio, era igual a su padre, incluso en la coloración. Si bien su rojo es mucho más oscuro que el de su primo (que parece haber absorbido toda la luz del sol y la de su familia en su cabellera) ella tenía el pelo de un tono rojo oscuro del que estaba muy orgullosa. Y sus ojos eran de un verde claro muy brillante, también parte de la genética de la familia de su padre.

Su padre había sido un tipo muy guapo cuando joven. Eso era algo que su madre siempre decía cuando la filmaban mirándolo. Aún cuando su enfermedad era avanzada y lo hacía ver 20 años más viejo, parte de sus mechas rojizas todavía se veían y si bien sus ojos estaban nublados por la incertidumbre de sus recuerdos, guardaban un verde azulino envidiable. Era raro como la genética acomoda la paleta de colores que llevamos. Su tía tenía los ojos de un color lavanda muy inusual y su primo los había heredado exactamente iguales, y ella parecía una versión femenina de su padre.

Al parecer, por esas líneas iba el problema de su queridísimo Kenshin.

Al parecer, Misao lo había metido en un gran lío. Pero la cosa venía rara, ya que el mismo Kenshin no quería salir de esa situación. Karen se apresuró a llamarlo para saber su lado de la historia y ofrecer una salida rápida a este predicamento, ya que siempre de pequeños pensaban que eran hermanos. Solo tenían meses de diferencia de edad y siendo él el mayor, siempre que salían juntos causaban revuelo con sus melenas rojas.

El siempre la defendía cuando estaban en el colegio y se la agarraban porque era colorada. El, que desde chico tenía un dominio importante de las artes de su familia, era su protector. Esta sería una excelente oportunidad de agradecerle todas las veces que se jugó el cuello por ella, y por agradecerle el haberla presentado con su esposo, al que quería cada día más.

Agarró una de sus valijas de viaje, la más grande de todas, y la llenó con sus creaciones. Agregó cosas que seguro le vendrían bien tener, como ropa interior que había comprado y tenía sin usar y varios accesorios femeninos para los conjuntos que llevaba. Tenía que admitir que si bien Kenshin era un genio en muchos aspectos, era terrible en cuanto a su vestuario, que es su especialidad siendo diseñadora. Llamó rápidamente a su esposo Osamu y le explicó que iría donde su primo para ayudarle con algo y que volvería lo más pronto posible y que probablemente no llegue a cenar. Osamu sabía como se querían esos dos, y siendo uno de los mejores amigos de Kenshin, le mandó saludos al zanahoria y le deseo suerte.

Karen cargó todo en el auto, encendió motores y fue al rescate de su protector.

* * *

Kaoru llegó a su casa bastante húmeda luego de su paseo con sus nuevas conocidas. No era que no le cayeran bien, pero el termino amiga era demasiado cercano y doloroso como para ponérselo a esa gente tan agradable.

Misao era algo especial. Pensar que ella era parecida cuando era mucho más pequeña...

¡Todo por culpa de ese idiota!

Cuando se estaba por sacar los pantalones, su celular empezó a sonar. Al ver el visor no pudo contener un gritillo de alegría y atendió rápidamente.

-¡¡¡Aoshi!!!-

-Hola Kaoru, cualquiera diría que estabas esperando que te llame... ¿por qué no lo hiciste primero si querías hablarme?-

-Estuve paseando con unas compañeras de la universidad, son muy divertidas!! Quisiera hablar contigo personalmente!! Estoy emocionada!-

-Bueno, tal vez sea tu día de suerte y de casualidad esté estacionado en la puerta de tu casa, viendo por la ventana como saltas como una loca sin pantalones-

-Oye, nunca pensé que sería yo la que sacara tu lado más voyerista, Aoshi-

-Vamos, vamos, ponte decente y ábreme la puerta de una vez, tu vecina me está empezando a mirar raro-

-Eso es porque siempre le gustaste, no tiene nada que ver con que consideres divertido espiándome-

-¡No te espío! Además, estás aumentado de peso, Kaoru, eso no es sexy-

-¡Cuando baje te voy a moler a golpes!-

Kaoru cortó con un bufido y luego de un par de gruñidos y vueltas, se puso unos pantalones secos y un par de medias. Se cambió rápido el resto de sus prendas húmedas y bajó con paso seguro a saludar a una de las dos personas con las que nunca perdería la confianza: su adorado primo Aoshi Shinomori.

Abajo, su padre estaba en el estudio con unas personas en una reunión. Su padre había sido fundador de una empresa importante productora de espadas. Ellos producían las últimas y más exclusivas espadas para artes marciales, aunque trabajaban poco con las espadas con filo. Su padre, un retirado kendoka, vio como los productores artesanales se quedaban sin trabajo cuando empezó a florecer la industrialización de los equipos de kendo, y como todavía tenía que invertir su herencia, pensó que sería bueno apostar a algo así. Y le salió muy bien, ya que en este momento estaba discutiendo la posibilidad de ampliar su mercado incorporando nuevos productos y empezar a cruzar fronteras. Por eso mandó a llamar a su sobrino, para que se ocupe de cuidar su joya más importante mientras el se iba a Estados Unidos para arreglar unas cosas con un grupo importador que quería distribuir sus productos en América.

Aoshi era un gran tipo. Recio, firme como una piedra y, aparentemente, con los sentimientos congelados, condición que hacia que sea prácticamente inalcanzable e impenetrable. Solo su hermano y Kaoru lo conocían en profundidad y lo querían con locura. Kaoru era algo muy, muy especial para este hombre de hielo, y viceversa. Esperaba que encuentre las palabras adecuadas para explicarle la nueva situación a Kaoru y que ella no reviente para todos lados, como seguro lo haría con el. No podía evitar ser muy protector con su niña, después de todo, era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo.

Bueno, sino le quedaba rogarle a Soujiro que corte con su prometida y quiera desposar a su hija antes que cualquier desgraciado quiera tocarle un pelo a su princesa. No era algo que permitiría después de lo que le hizo ese desgraciado.

Sintió en timbre y excusándose con sus empleados, fue a abrirle la puerta a su familiar favorito. Aoshi lo saludó educadamente con una reverencia y entró calmadamente mientras se sacaba el piloto. En eso, sintieron a alguien pisando fuerte en la escalera y Koshijiro se apuró en levantar su brazo en seña de alto. Sintió un gruñido de su hija y el ruido de un bokken que se cae al piso. Esa chica nunca cambiaría.

-Kaoru, saluda a tu primo como una dama, no como una niña caprichosa. Muestra respeto a tus mayores que estoy con visitas-

-Perdón, padre, no sabía que estaba con gente-

Kaoru extendió su brazo para señarle a Aoshi que suba a su lado de la casa. La propiedad era muy grande, por lo que permitió que se construyeran dos casas en una. La primer planta era donde vivía Koshijiro, que tenía su estudio personal y sala de entrenamiento. Kaoru arriba tenía su apartamento, con amplios ventanales y un atelier que era un lio de pinturas, un gran piano y una extensa colección de fotos en una de las paredes. Si una las miraba atentamente, casi todas eran familiares, fotos de paisajes al azar y muchos primeros planos de sus afectos familiares más directos.

Aoshi siempre se sentía un poco raro al verse en tantas fotos juntas. Su hermano era otra historia, ponía caras, posaba como modelo, se notaba muy cómodo con su cuerpo y hacia toda clase de cosas que su prima le pedía. El siempre salía con la misma expresión, pero sin embargo todas las fotos parecían distintas.

Evidentemente, su Kaoru tenía algo con el arte que nadie en la familia lo había heredado. Y además, sabía encontrarle el lado bello a las cosas.

Ella entró aun algo cabreada, mirándolo de forma extraña. El solo supuso que se había dado cuenta que algo no estaba bien.

-Supongo que esta no es una visita social, ni tampoco viniste desde Hokkaido para verme por la ventana-

Aoshi se volteo para mirarla. Era tan hermosa, lástima que ella piense totalmente lo contrario. Había veces que no sabía que hacer para que se de cuenta de su potencial, si gritarle hasta que le sangrara la garganta o vestirla de reina para que se de cuenta de sus errores.

-¿Así que sigues con el negro, no? Pensé que me habías dicho una vez que "si el mundo estaba tan lleno de colores, no había necesidad de quedarse con la ausencia de todos ellos"-

Ella se remeció incomoda en su lugar. Lo malo de hablar con Aoshi es su precisa memoria que parece no tener fin. De no ser así, tampoco podría haberse dedicado a lo que se dedica, claro está.

-¿No estarás mal por algo, no, Kaoru? Sabes que puedes decírmelo. Diablos, sabes que siempre estoy para lo que necesites, aunque sea matarme a palos con un bokken-

Ella se sintió pequeña y estúpida. Pero era la verdad, no? Aoshi era su más importante cable a tierra y ella estaba pasando por una etapa tonta de celos y por eso no lo llamaba.

-Pensé que estarías muy ocupado con tu tesis-

-Claro, porque estoy tan lejos que no te podría haber visitado. Son solo unas horas de viaje. Además de que voy a mudarme a Tokio en unos días-

-Aoshi, tu no vives únicamente para mi. Eso yo lo entendí, no me quieras hacer creer lo contrario-

-No trates de hacerme quedar como un tonto que te propone cosas que no cumple...-

-Tu no quieras hacerme quedar como una ingenua que no sabe que tienes otra vida que no me incluye...-

-... cuando vengo después de la charla que tuve con mi padre, nada agradable en realidad...-

-... y mi vida tengo que saber afrontarla incluso cuando tu y Sou-chan no están al lado mío todo el tiempo,...-

-... para decirte algo que no se si te va a gustar, pero es la única solución que encontraron...-

-...aunque me tenga que esconder voy a afrontar mis miedos y trataré de ser sociable. Es más, hoy estuve todo el día con una conocida de la Uni, que seguro no te gustaría...-

-... como si fuese la única salida. Como si quisieras casarte conmigo-

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Kaoru lo miró con la cabeza levemente inclinada.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó frunciendo el seño, -¿nuestros padres quieren eso?-

-Aparentemente-

-¿Crees que Sou-chan tiene algo que ver en eso?-

-Claro que si. No te enojes, pero el está muy enamorado de Reiko y no la cambiaría por nadie. Ni por ti. Y yo soy el solterón de la familia. Solterón, historiador y gruñón. Y el único que te puede calmar. Que combo.-

-Haces sonar el estar juntos como si el Apocalipsis se acercara.-

-Somos primos. Con mucha suerte tengamos el anticristo con genes atrofiados-

Kaoru no pudo evitar reírse ante este comentario, y el tampoco.

-Aoshi, no sé que decir. Te adoro, pero no sé si quiero casarme aún. Recién empiezo mi carrera...- sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. –es porque creen que contigo si podría tener hijos¿sabes? Se creen que por lo que me pasó soy incapaz de permitir que un tipo me toque, ni siquiera con una vara. Un poco de razón tendrían en realidad... pero no es justo para ti-

-No te ofendas, Kaoru, pero no quiero saber nada de casarme. No quiero saber nada de ninguna mujer. Estamos iguales en este aspecto, es natural que nos quieran juntar. Somos los "raros" de la familia y nunca llegaremos a nada si nos quedamos así-

Hubo un largo silencio. Kaoru se sentó en el banquillo del piano y comenzó a tocar algo ligeramente, que él reconoció al instante. El agarró su guitarra, que tenía guardada cerca, y la acompañó. Siempre hacían eso cuando no querían pensar en un momento, de frenar el tiempo un instante.

Kaoru dejó el piano pero el siguió tocando la guitarra, agregando notas y compases que no estaban en su canción original. Kaoru lo veía y se le estrujaba el corazón. No podía ser que alguien como el esté tan reservado para el resto del mundo. Daría su mano derecha por verlo feliz, como se merecía ser. Quería verlo sonreír hasta que le duela la cara y sus ojos azul cielo vuelvan a brillar. Como lo hacía con ella cuando estaban todo el tiempo juntos, como lo hacía con la otra cuando estaba completamente loco por ella.

Desgraciada pelirroja.

-Bueno, parece que tendremos que aceptar como son las cosas, no? Lo bueno es que ya me viste en ropa interior muchas veces, no me das mucha vergüenza-

-Deberías tener vergüenza. En algún momento debo verte sin ella-

-¿Sabías que no es normal que dos personas hablen tan desinteresadamente de su noche de bodas, no?-

-¿Y desde cuando somos normales?-

-Hay veces en la que me gustaría creer que no eres mi primo, Aoshi. Que eres algo más que eso-

El suspiro y dejó la guitarra. Para el, ella era más que eso, seguro. Pero no quería esta Kaoru, esta chica resignada y apagada para pasar el resto de su vida. El la vio loca por un hombre, y no quería ahora quedarse con solo las migajas de eso tan maravilloso como lo era su prima enamorada. Solo le quedaba rogar que ella en algún momento se enamore de él, de su actitud aburrida y vida gris, aunque se odiaría por ello.

Y ella estaba llena de colores vibrantes, por lo que siempre se vería atraído hacia la luz natural que emitía cuando estaba en confianza con el. Ella tenía guardada adentro tanta luz que seguro que el día que salga lo dejaría encandilado como un tarado.

Y se daría la cabeza contra la pared, por supuesto.

Porque, para ella, el siempre sería su primo. Con el que puede reír, llorar, gritar, tocar la guitarra y matarse a besos. Irse de viaje hasta el fin de mundo y de contarle todo lo que pasa por su corazón. Pero nunca más que eso, nunca entrar en su corazón de forma permanente. De forma romántica

-¿Vamos a tomar algo?- Preguntó ella de la nada. Esa era su forma de decirle que se quería quedar más tiempo con él.

-No, vamos a comprar cosas y a inventar tragos raros. Si estoy muy borracho me quedo a dormir contigo-

-OK. Trata de no tirarme del pelo esta vez, ni tratar de cortármelo-

-Todo si te controlas y tratas de no abusarte de mi como la última vez-

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!-

-Como digas, Kaoru-

Y se fueron en el auto de el para tener una pequeña celebración por su suerte que parecía estar truncada.

* * *

Misao fue, encomendada por Kenshin, al mercado. Después de todo, era el plan principal hasta que jugaron ese fatídico partido de cartas. Estaba viendo la lista que había hecho y no pudo dejar de sorprenderse de la letra del chico. Tenía los trazos precisos, claros y ligeramente redondeados.

Casi como los de una chica.

Se empezó a reír como una loca y un par de amas de casa la miraron sorprendidas. Ella se trató de calmar y terminó sus compras.

Cuando estaba en la caja, se quedó paralizada, como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en el estómago.

Si Dios existe y es tan grandioso y cruel, evidentemente creo esta maravilla para mostrarnos al resto de los mortales el significado de la palabra belleza.

Era el hombre con los rasgos más perfectos que hubiese visto en su vida. No podía ni describirlo. Obviamente su sensibilidad de artista estaba muy perturbada. No podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo, hasta que el pagó, se llevó su copiosa cantidad de botellas alcohólicas y se fue. La cajera todavía lo seguía con la mirada, tan perturbada como Misao.

-Oh, Dios mio. Cada vez que el señor Shinomori viene parece que subieran un par de grados, no te parece?-

Misao todavía no podía hablar.

-Claro, la chica no lo conoce, es nueva- comentó la cajera de al lado. –oy, ese tipo es uno de los chicos ricos de la zona. Terriblemente guapo, pero todas creemos que es gay-

Eso la sacó de su estupor.

-¿Por qué piensan eso?-

-Porque nunca le habla a ninguna de nosotras cuando lo atendemos, y nos mira con desprecio cuando queremos hacerlo. Al único que trata bien es a Kentaro- dijo señalando al único chico. Misao pensó que tal vez actuaba así porque pudo sentir todas miradas de las cajeras que estaban atentas a cualquiera de sus movimientos. Ellas siguieron cuchicheando y Misao estaba como en trance. Pagó silenciosamente y se fue camino a su casa, pensativa.

Al entrar, su abuelo fue a recibirla y a decirle que Karen había llegado y le trajo unas cosas que seguro le gustarían. Misao fue silenciosamente hasta el cuarto de Kenshin y pidiendo permiso, pasó. Estaban ambos tomando una taza de te y hablando cuando entró. Su hermana la saludo efusivamente, a lo que contestó el abrazo de forma ligera. Esto preocupó a ambos, ya que Misao era muy ruidosa cuando se encontraba con Karen y su reacción parecía acarrear malas noticias.

-Misao... ¿pasó algo?-

-Karen, alguna vez te pasó que viste algo, alguien, tan impactante que te queda tatuado en la retina?-

Oh no.

-Claro, cuando conocí a Osamu me pasó algo parecido. ¿Acaso debemos alegrarnos por algo?-

Miró fijo a su hermana y le agarró el rostro –Ka-chan, acabo de ver el hombre más hermoso de la tierra, es la musa perfecta y me enteré que es gay-

Kenshin escupió el té que estaba tomando, y se atragantó horrible. Ambas lo socorrieron y, luego de recomponerse dijo -¿Hay algo más que está saliendo mal en nuestras relaciones sociales, o es que estamos malditos? Lo único que falta es que el abuelo diga que se enamoró de una mula y estamos completos-

Karen no sabía que decir. Mejor el silencio que una palabra mal puesta. Lo único que esperaba es no tener que vestir a su hermana de hombre, ya que había cosas que no quería... disfrazar de la pequeña.

-Supongo que tengo que tomarme esto como el desafió de mi vida, no? Convertirlos a ambos en una dama en menos de lo que uno puede decir Okonomiyaki. Menos mal que soy quien soy y me dedico a esto...-

Kenshin se levantó y se puso a husmear en la valija. Vio algo sedoso y tiró, para encontrarse con un brassier.

-Si tienes la loca idea de que voy a usar **esto**, me parece que estamos mal encaminados-

-¿¡Y como quieres parecer mujer si no tienes pechos!?-

-Misao no tiene y aun así es una!-

-¡EY!-

-O eso o el maquillaje-

-Yo creo que va a necesitar ambos, pese a que tenga cara de niña-

-¡Ey!-

-¡Tu empezaste!-

Definitivamente iba a ser un desafío. Si solo la tía Mikka estuviese aquí y no en Kyoto con su padre...

Aunque, mejor así. A la pobre mujer le iba a dar apoplejía de solo ver a su varón probándose unas polleras y eligiendo las que mejor le iban con su color de piel.

El mundo se volvió loco, y ella quedó metida en el medio. Genial.

* * *

N. de K26: OK, me hice esperar con este. Si bien no se ajusta a mi idea original y no puedo dejar de alabar a mis personajes favoritos (Kaoru y Aoshi) tengo que admitir que está todo super torcido por acá. Deliciosamente torcido!

Espero que les guste ).

Mil disculpas por mi ausencia. No quiero ser como mi Aoshi y comprometerme con cosas que no sabré si podré cumplir. Solo les digo que voy a hacer lo que pueda para no dejar colgado esto que tanto me gusta hacer.

Un abrazo grande a todos y uno especial a los que me han dejado palabras de aliento y me dieron fuerzas para volver.

Kirara26

primera planta: en Japón, la planta baja se cuenta como primer piso.


End file.
